


Superstargate

by jajafilm



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jack O'Neill I Dean Winchester, Jack O'Neill is Dean Winchester, Mystery, Religion, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: This is a crossover of Stargate SG-1 and Supernatural. It is a short story based on the similarities between these two TV shows, not only in the characters, but also in the themes. It's such tiny snippets of my "sick mind" than a whole story, but I still hope that the fans of these two series will like it at least a little.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 8





	Superstargate

# Superstargate

_It was over. Sam was dead. Cas was dead. All that was left of the Impala was the twisted sheet metal. The bunker was buried. There was no one and nothing left for Dean, and as if that wasn't enough, he had ended a few years in the past before his own birth. When this happened and Dean was seized by loneliness and despair, he tried to commit suicide, but fate did not want to say goodbye to him, so the man who had saved the future of the world several times and lost everything expensive remained alive, but Dean Winchester died._

_Jack appeared in the world; a car mechanic with nightmares and desperate for a "normal life". But however, despite how much he wanted an ordinary life, he couldn't have it. He knew he couldn't change his past, and it seemed to that, he can't change his life mission too. Jack joined the army, his original intention was go to the Navy following his father's example, but it didn't work out, instead he was shoved into the Air Force. He wasn't very happy by that, because previously he suffered from a fear of flying. But now he had nothing to lose, he didn't care if he died. His career was quick and after a while he was transferred to special operations. He became Captain Jack and got to strictly clandestine project Stargate._

_At first he didn't want to believe it. Because damn seriously, aliens! Demons, angels, ghosts, witches, vampires, werewolves of course they exist, but aliens… What will he learn next time that the Bigfoot and the Loch Ness monster are real? But on the other hand why not, right? It's not the first weird thing in his life. Just why do all these monsters have to pretend to be deities? Well, souls, souls and believers, that's power! Monsters!_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“I am your God! You can't kill me!” shouted the Egyptian alien.

“And I'm a hunter, killing the gods, monsters and demons is my job,” Jack grinned, then pressed the button to detonate the bomb.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“I can save these people! Help me!” Jack shouted. He had that feeling again. The same feeling which he had with Cas; a feeling which is obviously never wrong.

Teal'c was different from his angel, and at the same time the two were very similar, but anyway, he was a damn good guy.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Daniel was leaning over his books. In the dim light, in the lighting of a table lamp, he was trying to translate the Ancient tablet. Jack leaned against the jamb door and watched him quietly for a moment. It was like in the bunker. As if nothing had ever happened and now he was looking at Kevin or Sam. Maybe that was why he hated scientists so much now. They reminded him a lot of those he had lost, especially Daniel.

“Did you come up with something interesting?” Jack allowed himself to sprout his friend.

Daniel sighed, rubbed his eyes, and straightened his glasses. Then he rolled his eyes at him. “No, it's…” he shook his head. “I don't know where to start, this language is unlike anything. Nothing I've seen before.”

“Show me, can I have a look too?” Jack offered his help and sat down in the second available chair in the room next to Daniel.

“You want to help me,” his friend found it funny, but then he handed him the Ancient tablet anyway.

Jack blinked in surprise. “Those who keep love for God, those who act in His name and who… something, I don't know… will be taken to heaven,” he read the first line as if it weren't written in old dead language.

“You can read it!” his friend stared at him.

“Not quite, I recognize a few sign,” Jack admitted reluctantly. Only now did he realize the mistake. He was so enchanted by this moment, which reminded him so much of his past life, which he didn't realize at all that reading Enochian would raise questions.

“How do you know that?” Daniel immediately urged him, to that he could take the right book for translation.

“I... I-I do- don't know,” Jack stammered hurriedly, then hurried to disappear quickly. “I guess it's complete nonsense, forget it, I'm sorry, I have to go.” Daniel still called for him to come back, but in vain.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“But you in the situation you are in, you haven't many other options. Now I am not talking about your life but your soul. So it is. What I offer is the only way out,” said his dead friend. He meant well. Ba'al tortured him, trying to get information from him, which he didn't have. He kills him, revives him, and so it will go again and again until Jack goes crazy. Still, he had to reject Daniel, even if it meant another 30 years in this new hell.

“The salvation of my soul! The salvation of my soul!” Jack grinned and ruffled his already almost graying hair, as when he had done when he was relatively young. “The last of you winged bastards, who tried to save my soul, ended up torn by Darkness into tiny black feathers.”

“What are you talking about, Jack?” Daniel didn't understand.

“I –I,” Jack sighed, he probably shouldn't have said that. “You know I've always kept something from you. It wasn't… You heard me, didn't you? You heard my prayers! That's why you're here.”

“Yes, I heard your call, even though you didn't call me and didn't introduce yourself as Jack, but I was sure it was you,” Daniel admitted. “Who is Cas?”

“A friend like you, or at least he was. I had brother, him and we did similar work which I do today. A lot of shit came with it. I knew what ascension could be and what Heaven is like. I have a choice and I won't have to spend another 30 years in Hell,” Jack tried to explain it.

“No,” his ascended friend shook his head, when he had already read in Jack's soul what he was asking of him.

“When they come, Ba'al will kill me again. This could be the last time,” the colonel tried to convince him.

“Don't ask me for it, I won't do it,” Daniel still disagreed.

“It will be fine… it will be good,” Jack smiled sadly. “It'll be fine, Death is dead,” he said, and at that moment two Jaffa were already taking him to the next round of torture. Daniel disappeared to somewhere, but although this ascension being was anywhere, he could still hear his human friend: _I can't go on anymore, I'm already very tired… it will be good… Not to Hell, not to Heaven - I don't want a new life - just the end. Daniel!_


End file.
